monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Patanda/9/26 Maintenance Notes
Maintenance Schedule * 9/26 (Tue) 7:10 ~ 10:10 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ Super Evolution System Added * New System that will increase the stats and change the appearance of your Astromon. * For now only available for Miho. * You can choose between one of the two visual versions shown above. * You will be able to open up the Super Laboratory after clearing up the 15 Star Sanctuary stages. * The Super Laboratory has Weapon Workshop and the Material Storage. ** Weapon Workshop: The place where you could create your Astromon’s weapon (will be updated) ** Material storage: The place where you can store materials needed for Super Stone or Weapon craft. * In order to do Super Evolution, you need to own 30 Super Stones of one element, 1 million gold and the Astromon needs to be lvl 60, 6★ and Evo.3 * You will be able to obtain Super Stone by collecting and combining the Materials * You will be able to check the location to obtain by clicking the wanted-materials. * You will be able to obtain Materials from the story regions, and the materials you can obtain from each story regions are different. * Grade of the Materials are divided into Low/Mid/High, and you will be able to obtain Mid/High material from the Extreme difficulties only. * Super Stone Craft is free, and it will take a day to complete crafting. (However, you will be able to complete right away by paying gold) Necessary ingredience for one fire SuperStone ▸ Light Contract Added * Choose between (Light) Arthur, (Light) Odin and (Light) Valkyrie * You will be able to begin this contract when achieving level of 30 and will receive it when achieving level 45. * You gain overall additional 1,4 million gold from the contract. ▸ New Astromon Added * Added Super Horan – (Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark)Vulpiness Horan * Added Super Ran – (Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark)Vulpiness Ran * Added 4★(Light/Dark)Birdie * Added 4★(Fire/Light/Dark)Chloe ▸ Events Ended * Seira Capture Event ended. * Seira Guardian Dungeon Event will be over. ** Mini Seira will no longer appear and will be changed to (2★)Kilobat. * Mini Seira limited season fusion summon list will be over . * 1Year Celebration Package will be over. * Special Package > Seira’s Blessing Pack wont be available anymore. ▸ Clan related Adjustments * Challenge Mission added related to Super Evolution * Clan member space expanded to 40 ** Amount of Clan member will be: 40 Normal Members + 10 Apprentice = total of 50 * Reward box will be additionally provided depending on the Clan Conflict’s battle result. * During the clan conflict match screen, you will be able to check your ally’s and opponent’s number of battle left. * Clan Conflict’s limited battle time mark will be changed to count down instead of count up. * Clan Conflict ranking will be changed to Top-ranking. * Regional Defense Boss slaying message will be marked as standard of Level 10. * Clan Conflict request complete message will be shown in the Clan chat. * While having clan conflict battles left, the leftover amount will be shown in the clan plaza mark on the world map. ▸ Astromon Improvements * (Light)Valkyrie, Odin 3★ skill improved **(Light)Valkyrie: Changed 100% stun into 100% shock **(Light)Odin: changed double sap for 1 turn into hp aggression. Bug fixes * Issue of Penpen disappearance will be fixed. * Issue on transferring account/linking account will now be fixed. * Issue on Contract icon disappearing when setting Victoria as a main Astromon in the promise system will now be fixed. Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes